A Favor from Coronus
by LizBethy
Summary: What happens when you send Hotaru and Usagi into a new dimension because the senshi are dead and Mamoru is gone crazy? Add two hott Z warriors and you got a Favor From Coronus! COMPLETE
1. Step into the portal...

Okay everybody, this is going to be a trilogy most likely 'cause I don't like long parted stories with short parts. I prefer long parts and not as many.  
And please tell me which world Usagi and Hotaru should go to. BEWARE, MAJOR MAMORU BASHING!!!!  
  
Disclaimer. I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
A Favor From Coronos- prologue.   
  
"No!" Sailor Moon screamed. A powerful youma had just attacked them. He had blasted the senshi with black energy; they had fallen at once screaming in pain. She and Saturn were on the other side of the park. She started to run towards her fallen friends.  
  
Saturn caught her arm, "Princess, no, you mustn't, you'll get killed." She warned. Tears were welling up in her eyes. 'Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama, I'll protect the princess.' Sailor Saturn, Hotaru, thought to her dying caretakers, she could her there last breaths. She had aged to sixteen and was a beautiful young girl with dark purple hair and deep violet eyes. She was now two years younger then Sailor Moon.   
  
"But Saturn, they are hurt." Sailor Moon protested. Saturn looked at the ground, becoming sadder. She looked back up at her Princess, who was heaving with sobs.   
  
"Princess, they, they aren't alive anymore." She stuttered out the painful words. Sailor Moon cried louder, collapsing to the ground. Her wings folded around her body. The youma was preparing to attack again.   
  
Saturn narrowed her eyes at him. He was an aqua blue and had fangs and long black hair. He had the body of a man but scaly wings. Saturn stepped away from Sailor Moon. She pulled her glaive out of her space pocket. She concentrated her energy together preparing for her newest attack.  
  
He eyes opened and she pointed her glaive at him. "Saturn Devastating Ruin!" She shouted. Purple lightning gathered at the blade and shot out at the youma, degenerating him immediately.   
  
Saturn dropped to her knees in front of her Princess. "Sailor Moon we have to get out of here." She gasped; the attack had taken a lot of her energy. Sailor Moon stood up and walked towards her fallen friends. Her tears started falling harder. Saturn stood shakily and followed her leader.   
  
Sailor Moon kneeled beside Sailor Jupiter. "Mako-chan." She whispered. Jupiter had taken the blow in the stomach; the blood ran out of her body making the ground sticky. Jupiter's forehead started to glow and her sign appeared. It shined brightly and a green crystal emerged. Sailor Moon gasped, Saturn sat beside her in amazement.  
  
"The Crystal of Jupiter, the Lightning Flower." Saturn whispered. The emerald green crystal floated towards Sailor Moon and landed on her lap. The two glanced around them to see a crystal above each of the senshi's bodies. They floated towards them and landed around Sailor Moon. They were all the same shape of the silver crystal but smaller. Each one was the respected color of its planet.   
  
"The Crystals!" An excited voice called above the two. They glanced up to see Tuxedo Mask he was perched on a wall that surrounded the park. He grinned with malice and leaped down. He slowly walked towards the fallen senshi.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask! Where were you?" Sailor Moon cried. He smirked at the small heroine with long silvery hair.   
  
"I was her the whole time, I knew that youma could finish him off. To bad Saturn hadn't been over there too." He said. The two girls gasped.   
  
"What are you talking about Mamoru?" Sailor Moon demanded. Saturn stood to her height of five foot six inches.  
  
"Oh please, those crystals have a lot of power, and together with the golden crystal, I'd be invincible." Tuxedo Mask laughed evilly. "Now, hand over the crystals Usagi."   
  
"Never!" Sailor moon cried. She gathered all the crystals in her hands. Tuxedo Mask narrowed his eyes at her. He took a threatening step towards her. Saturn stood in front of her, glaring at Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Leave the Princess Serenity alone Endymion." She threatened. She held the glaive before her, pointed at Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Not likely little Saturn. You wouldn't strike your prince now." Tuxedo Mask smiled.  
  
"Wanna find out?" Tuxedo Mask turned himself into Prince Endymion. Saturn took a step back from the heavily armored prince. Sailor Moon stood up behind her, still sniffing.   
  
"Run Princess, please." Saturn begged. Endymion smirked.  
  
"No way I'm losing another friend today Hotaru." Saturn looked pleadingly at Sailor Moon who stood her ground.  
  
"How sweet." Endymion cued. He lunged at Saturn with his sword. She blocked it with her glaive. She struggled under the might of Endymion. He grinned and forced his way forward again. Saturn dodged the attack by an inch; the blade caught some of her hair.  
  
In another place, not on Earth, A pair of eyes watched the battle. He frowned at Endymion, 'the spoiled brat' thought the man, 'I don't see how he's related to Rhea.' The man thought. He glanced down at his daughter's fallen body, he had heard little Saturn's oath to protect Princess Serenity. She was going to die if he didn't do something fast.  
  
Cronos, the God of Time stood from his throne in the cross dimension palace. He started to walk towards a small door in the corner of the throne room. He had dark black hair that shined green in the light and blood red eyes. He wore a swirling black cape and a Black uniform. He stepped into the room of portals; dozens of holes that swirled black and purple were in front of him. He walked though a portal and concentrated on his destination.   
  
He opened his eyes, before him were Endymion, Hotaru and the princess Serenity, his great grandniece. They did not notice the God of Time observing the losing battle. He formed a portal next to him to take the two senshi to a different dimension.  
  
"Stop!" He commanded in a loud voice. Endymion paused and looked over to the voice. Saturn stepped back from Endymion to Sailor Moon.  
  
"Who are you?" Endymion demanded.  
  
"He's the God of Time, Pluto's Father, Cronos, duh, are you blind?" Saturn introduced the God. He grinned at the little soldier of ruin and obliteration.   
  
He pointed a finger at Endymion and froze him, and then he beckoned the two girls. "Go through there, you'll be safe." The God ordered. The two smiled in thanks and rushed though the portal. It closed behind them. Cronos smiled in satisfaction and walked though his portal, back to his castle.   
  
Endymion was still frozen with a look of skepticism.  
  
***  
  
FIN   
  
Alright, there is the prologue for ya, no, a poll asking what world they went to, dbz, escaflowne, or Gundam.  



	2. Wacky Hairdresser

ARG! Guys! It was a tie between dbz and Gundam Wing. So, here's the deal. My Coronos   
story is going to be dbz and Twin Chronicles is going to be a Gundam becase the twins can't go   
to dbz considering they are the kids of the Z warriors. And, I'll do an Escaflowne fic later.   
  
OH! Rhea is the Greek Goddess of the Earth, wife to Coronos. Yeah, Coronos swollowed   
all of his kids and then Zeus killed him. Well, that's not how it's going here, but that's a little info   
for you all. There will be lots of mthyology in here. Any questions, just ask.  
  
Thank you everyone who voted, I luv ya all! Now, read on! OH! I DON'T OWN ANY   
ANIMES AT ALL! THIS INCLUDES DRAGONBALL Z AND SAILOR   
MOON AND WHO EVER ELSE POPS UP. ALL RIGHT?  
  
A Favor from Coronos- Part 1  
  
"Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sailor Moon tripped over the air and landed outside of the portal.   
Sailor Saturn jumped after her. Coronos made one small error when making the portal. He   
forgot to make it on the ground.   
  
Sailor Moon stood up from the five foot drop and dusted herself off muttering dark words to   
the God of Time. "Are you okay Princess?" Saturn asked in concern.   
  
"Yeah, and please don't call me Princess while we're here, it might give us away." Sailor Moon   
told her.  
  
"All right, should we detransform? We look rather suspicious." Sailor Saturn asked.   
  
Sailor Moon looked at her wings and then to Saturn's glaive, they did look rather intresting.   
"Good idea." She touched her brooch and felt the pink ribbons unravel revealing her pink   
hoodie, white tank top and jeans. Saturn followed and was wearing a dark purple long sleeve shirt   
with a square neckline and dark blue jeans. Usagi looked at Hotaru's hair and started giggling.   
  
"What?" Hotaru looked at her puzzled.   
  
"Well, Endymion's sword cut some of your hair, and so your hair is very uneven." Usagi   
pointed out. Hotaru looked down in horror at her long dark purple hair. She had been trying   
to grow it is long as Setsuna-mama and had it to her mid thighs. A bib chunk of hair fell to her   
waist making her look, well, really bad.   
  
"No! Oh great, just my luck, stupid prince, I should stab him with my glaive." Hotaru cursed   
atempting to braid her hair so it wasn't as noticable.  
  
"I think we need to find a hair cutting place." Usagi tried to hid her giant smile.   
  
"Um, where are we anyway?" Hotaru asked looking around. They appeared to be in a park,   
similar to the one they had just left, minus the senshi and Endymion.  
  
"Uh oh, we don't have money either." Usagi pointed out. Hotaru and Usagi looked at each   
other in shock.  
  
"Girls." Hotaru and Usagi looked back up at the portal. Coronos' head was sticking out.   
"Here's some money." He dropped a wallet down and it landed between the bewildered girls.  
  
"Thank you Sir." Usagi cried up to him.  
  
He smiled, "Any thing for my great, great granddaughter. Have fun!" He cried down to them.   
He took his head back in and disapeared along with the portlal. Usagi and Hotaru shrugged   
and picked up the wallet. Usagi stuck it in her back pocket.   
  
"Hey Hotaru, what are we going to do with the crystals?" Usagi asked pulling them out of her   
pocket.  
  
Hotaru thought for a moment. " I guess we could split them up and you put them in your locket   
and I'll put them on my glaive." Hotaru said thoughtfully.   
  
"Alright." Usagi gave Hotaru the outer senshi's crystals and kept the inners. she pulled the   
locket out from her necklace and placed them inside. Hotaru brought the glaive out of her   
space pocket and stuck them around the blade. They fit perfectly. "Now, for a hair dresser   
and find out where we are." said Usagi.  
  
The two walked out of the park. They were greeted be a huge city. Building twice the size of   
the Toyko's and hover cars raced by. "Are those cars flying?" Usagi asked in amazement.  
  
"I think we are in Sataan City." Hotaru informed looking to her right.  
  
"Why's that?"   
  
"I don't know, maybe because that sign says 'Welcome to Sataan City, home of the world's   
strongest warrior, Mr. Sataan.'" Hotaru pointed to the large flashing sign.   
  
"Whoa, I was never that extravagant, and I was future Queen of the world." Usa stared at the   
large sign.   
  
They began walking down the street looking amazed at all the different things. They walked   
three blocks before they found a hair dresser. the two girls walked into the place, there were   
several people waiting to get a hair cut. Hotaru walked up to the front desk. "Um, hi. I'd like to   
schedule a hair cut, I need one a.s.a.p." Hotaru informed.  
  
A lady with pink hair and green eyes looked up at her. "Name please."  
  
"Tomoe Hotaru."   
  
"It'll be ten minutes. Please wait." Hotaru walked back to Usagi. they sat down in two plastic   
orange chairs.   
  
"Hey, look at those two hotties." Usagi pointed out two guys. One looked like he was in his   
early twenties at the other looked late teens. The older one had lialic hair that fell to his   
shoulders and blue eyes, the other had black hair defying gravity and black eyes. Both were   
nicely muscled. They sat between two older woman, one had teal hair and eyes the other had   
black hair and eyes. They were both flipping through magazines. The guys looked   
uncomfortable and bored. Just then the black haired lady started talking.  
  
"Oh Gohan wouldn't that be a cute hair style?" She pointed out in the magazine.  
  
The boy made a face. "Mom, I don't see why I have to get a hair cut, Dad doesn't get a hair   
cut." He complained.  
  
The other guy joined in. "Yeah, you don't see Vegeta in here do you?"  
  
"Mirai Trunks, Don't you start with me. I don't care if your mom is dead or not. I'm also your   
mother and hair to your shoulders in bad looking." The Teal haired lady lectured.  
  
"Right, and your father was raised in the jungle for crying out loud." The black haired lady   
added.   
  
Usagi and Hotaru booth looked at each other puzzeled. The Lilac one looked up to see a   
gorgeous silver haired girl and a violet haired girl. "Hey, Gohan, check out those two." He   
pointed to Usagi and Hotaru.  
  
"Honestly Mirai! Checking out girls in a salon." Bulma chided. Gohan looked at the girls.   
He thought the purple haired one was beautiful.   
  
"She's prettier then Videl." He whispered. Chichi overheard him.  
  
"Son Gohan! Insulting your girlfriend! Honestly! Your father never did that!" Most of the   
salon glance over to the red faced Gohan giving him dirty looks. Gohan blushed and looked   
down while Mirai Trunks laughed his head off.   
  
Hotaru smiled at the blushing boy who just turned redder. Usagi started to giggle. "Looks like   
you got an admirer there Hota-chan." She whispered. It was Hotaru's turn to giggle. Little did   
the two girls know that the whole male population of the salon was checking them out.  
  
"Tomoe Hotaru." A man with orange hair called the same time as a green haired woman called   
"Son Gohan."  
  
Hotaru and Gohan stood up, they were led to two side by side chairs. Gohan reddened and   
Hotaru blushed. She had overheared what he had said. Usagi had followed and sat on a bench   
in front of Hotaru. She brought a magazine with her and began to read.  
  
"My my, what happened ta your hair missth?" The man asked in a lisp. Usagi glanced up to see   
what she'd say.  
  
"Heh, funny story actually, um, my dangerous little brother actually, never trust him with sicssors."   
Hotaru lied. The man just shook his head and began washing her hair. Usagi smiled in relief.   
A few minutes later Mirai Trunks was led to the chair on the otherside of Hotaru, next to   
Usagi. Trunks grinned at her and Usagi smiled back.  
  
"Yo Gohan, ready for some torture?" He yelled to Gohan.  
  
"Hey miss, I'll give you twenty bucks to tell my mom you can't cut my hair." Gohan bribed.  
  
"Sorry, your mom paid me one hundred in advance to make sure I could." She informed him.   
Gohan sighed and let the lady continue.  
  
"Goodnessth, your hair isth stho long." The man told Hotaru.  
  
"Yeah, um, thanks." Hotaru said uncomfortably.  
  
"How long did it take missth?"   
  
"only about five years."  
  
"Reallyth? You musth be stho sthpecial and lucky."  
  
At this point Usagi found it hard not to laugh and had tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Erm, thanks."  
  
"No Problem girl. My hair would never get that long. Then again you don't sthee guysth with   
hair to their midthigh do you? That would be an intresthing sight. Amagine if Mr. Sthataan   
had hair that long. Goodnessth that would be intresthing." He babbled. Usagi was now   
coughing to cover her laughing.  
  
"Right, and who is Mr. Sataan?" Hotaru asked confused.  
  
"Oh my gosth, you musth be joking. He'sth only the sthrongesth man in the whole world.   
He'sth the one who beat cthell sthilly. He sthaved the whole world. He'sth a great guy. I   
once got to cut histh hair. It wasth the greatesth honor. I'll never forget it. I even got to cut   
histh daughter'sth hair." He continued.  
  
Gohan and Trunks coughed when he said Mr. Sataan beat cell. Usagi looked quizzingly at   
them. Trunks smiled sheepishly.  
  
"All though, there were thosthe other guysth alstho there, I wonder what happened to them.   
My daughter thought the little blonde one wasth stho cute. Do you remember that?"   
  
"Yeah, sure." Hotaru had no clue what he was talking about.   
  
"So, is Mr. Sataan the king or something?" Usagi asked the hairdresser.  
  
"No, he'sth not. We don't have any kingsth here sthilly. Where are you two from anywaysth?"  
  
"oh, um, we are visiting my, uh, great, great grandpa, Coronos. We are just in town for a while.   
We live in the, um, mountians. The t.v. doesn't work up there." Usagi covered. Hotaru rolled   
her eyes at the lame excuse but the man believed it. Trunks and Gohan also heard the story and   
weren't as convinced. The hairdresser turned on the blow dryer so he couldn't talk anymore.   
ten minutes later, he was done. Hotaru looked at her hair in the mirror, it was now to her   
lowerback. She sighed at her shorter hair.  
  
"You look fabulousth, I'm a masther at hair cutting."  
  
"Uh, thank you sir." Hotaru thanked and hurried out. Trunks and Gohan were also done   
and followed Hotaru to the front desk.  
  
"All right Miss Tomoe, that'll be fourty."   
  
"Fourty? It was only a hair cut!" Usagi cried. Hotaru rolled her eyes and handed her a credit   
card. They had cash but decided to save it.  
  
"My, Miss Tomoe, you must be a millionaire, you have 92,000,000 in here." The receptionest   
commented. Hotaru and Usagi's eyes nearly bugged out of there head. "That's almost as   
much as the Capsle Corp. family." She countinued.  
  
Hotaru found her voice. "Well, our Great Grandpa is a rich one." Usagi nodded her head.   
Trunks looked quizzingly at them.  
  
"What does he do?"  
  
"Un, I haven't the slightest idea, you Usagi?" Hotaru skipped it to Usagi who glared at her.   
The receptionest handed Hotaru her card.  
  
"Well, he uh, I can't tell you, because then I'd hafta kill you." Usagi came up with. 'Like I'm   
gonna tell them he's the God of Time.' She thought.  
  
Trunks raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Come on Usa-chan, lets go see Grandpa Coronos now." Hotaru dragged Usagi   
towards the door. Trunks and Gohan left their mother's to pay the bill and ran after them.   
They followed them from a distance, their saiya-jinn ears picking up the conversation.  
  
"That was close. Who ever knew that a hair dresser could be so noesy." Hotaru commented.  
  
"Well, you did ask who Mr. Sataan was didn't you?" Usagi reminded.  
  
"Sorry, it's not everyday you hear of someone who was named after a youma."  
  
"True, and the lisp, that was funny."  
  
"He even wanted to know why my hair is so long. Your's goes to the ground. Plus they are   
in 'odangos'"  
  
"Yeah, and did you see those guys? Ouch."  
  
"Hotter than the prince?"  
  
"By far. I hope he didn't destroy the world."  
  
"I doubt it, what's he gonna do, kill everyone with roses?"  
  
"Hahahhahaa. So glad we're here and he's not."  
  
"Hey, what was with the deal with Coronos. Let's just be happy they don't believe in the same   
God's as us."  
  
"Well, he is my great, great, grandpa."  
  
"And the God of Time."  
  
"So? Great Grandpa is King of th Gods, Grandma is the Goddess of the Hunt, protector of   
animals and holder of the silver bow. And My Mom was the Goddess of the Moon."  
  
"Yeah, I'm the Soldier of Ruin, do you see me saying 'Oh, I'm suppose to destory the Earth so   
everything can be reborn' do you?"   
  
"No, okay, I won't tell anyone else that my Great Great Grandpa is Coronos. Now let's get   
some food, I'm starved." Usagi rubbed her tummy. Trunks and Gohan looked at each other   
confused. Who exactly were they?  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS! COME SEE   
THE WORLD'S STRONGEST WARRIOR, MR. SATAAN! COME   
MEET HIM AT THE SATAAN PLAZA! HE'LL BE SIGHING   
AUTOGRAPHS SO COME MEET HIM!..." Usagi jumped at the loud announcer,   
he was certainly loud enough. He was standing on the corner shouting into a microphone.   
Next to him were two giant speakers. People were rushing past him on a street named 'Satan   
Plaza'.   
  
"Should we go see this guy?" Hotaru asked. Usagi nodded rubbing her ears. They joined the   
masses and headed towards Sataan Palaza. Trunks and Gohan followed their ki which was   
unusually strong.   
  
"Mirai Trunks! Gohan! What are you two doing here? Whoa! Did you two just get a hair   
cut?" Trunks and Gohan looked over to see Krillin.   
  
"Oh, hi Krillin. Yeah we just got hair cuts." Gohan told him. He patted his short hair. "What   
are you doing here?"  
  
"This Sataan thing is having free food." Krillin pointed to a sign that said free food. "Although   
I wish Cell had acidentally killed him during the Cell Games. OH! Sorry Gohan."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just because I like Videl doesn't mean I like her father."  
  
"Yeah, there he goes stealing your fame. Did you two see those girls that passed here a minute   
ago? They were cute. One had silver hair and the other purple." Krillin told them about Usagi   
and Hotaru.  
  
"Yeah, actually, we did. We are following them. They seem very suspicious." Trunks told him.   
  
"Hey, I'll help you, have nothing better to do." And so the three went off into the crowds.   
They found them staring at Mr. Sataan and they lishtened to their conversation.  
  
"That guy is scary looking. Look at him, what is he? seven foot?" Usagi commented.  
  
"Ugh, I've seen Youma's prettier than him." Hotaru made a face of disgust. Usagi giggled and   
turned around. She spotted Trunks and Gohan and Krillin.   
  
"Hota-chan, I think we are being followed." Usagi whispered. Hotaru glanced at Trunks,   
Gohan and Krillin. They tried to look unobvious but were failing miserably. "Let's get out of   
here." Hotaru nodded. They made their way off into the crowd, trying to losed them which   
was difficult since they were following their ki's.   
  
They ran into a park. There was lots of trees and flowers. Usagi paused and sat on a bench.   
"Do you think we lost them?"   
  
"I hope. Don't worry, I'll protect you Princess." Hotaru stated firmly.  
  
In the cross dimention palace, Cronos watched the two girls. "Coronos, why did you send   
them to the DragonBall dimension?" His wife, Rhea asked. She sat beside him, her hair was   
green and she had blue eyes. She was very pale and very beautiful.   
  
"My dear, they will protect little Serenity. Do not worry."  
  
"You better be right, that's my Granddaughter." Artemis commented from her chair. Her silver   
bow was laying across her lap.  
  
"Worry not, as much as I hate to admit it, Coronos is usually right." Zeus comforted his favorite   
daughter.  
  
Hotrau looked around trying to see if they were following them anymore. It was getting dark fast   
and they had no place to stay yet. Hotaru heard a branch snap behind her, she whirled around   
but couldn't see anything. Trunks, Gohan and Krillin also glanced around. They were in the   
tree above them. They also had heard the snap and felt a strong ki.  
  
Usagi stood up. She could feel something aproaching her. She stepped closer to her little   
protector. She reconized the person that was coming towards her even though she couldn't   
see anything. "Hotaru, something's here."   
  
"I know, I can feel it too. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." Hotaru comforted.   
She was contemplating whether to transform of not. She bit her lip and started into the   
darkness.  
  
"Serenity, my love." called a voice mockingly. Usagi gasped. Endymion appeared before   
her. Trunks and Gohan were preparing to jump on the man if he tried to do anything. "I only  
want the crystals."  
  
"How did you get here Prince?" Hotaru demanded.  
  
"Did you know anyone can use the time key?" He asked holding up Pluto's staff.  
  
Hotaru gasped. "That's Setsuna-mama's! You have no right!" She yelled.  
  
"Yes, but, she's dead, isn't she?" Hotaru screamed in rage. She took out her transformation   
pen.   
  
"Saturn Ruin Power!" She yelled. The three onlookers gasped in amazement as Hotaru   
changed into Sailor Saturn. She took out her glaive and pointed it at Endymion.  
  
"Don't you dare insult her!" Saturn threatened coldly. "Devestation!" She screamed.   
purple and black energy shot at him from the glaive. Endymion dodged and hurled a ball of   
white energy at her. It struck her right in the chest. Saturn screamed and collapsed.   
  
"No!" Usagi cried. She ran to Sailor Saturn and cradled her small form. "Hotaru, don't you   
dare leave me! I won't be able to handle another death!" She sobbed. Hotaru's breath grew   
fainter.   
  
Endymion laughed evilly. "Oh what a shame. I just did the world a favor, one less brat." He   
sneered.   
  
"If she dies, the Soldier of Ruin will come and destroy this world." Usagi threatened.   
Endymion laughed.   
  
"I'll be long gone by then." Endymion laughed.  
  
"You're not going anywhere." Endymion turned around to see Trunks, Gohan and Krillin   
in battle stances.   
  
"Who are you?" Endymion demanded.  
  
"That's no concern of you." Gohan told him. he prepared for a kamehaamaha (sp?)   
"Kaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Endymion looked at him in confusement.   
"haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeee" Endymion turned to run but Gohan was quicker.   
"haaaaaaaaaaaa!" The blue and white energy shot out and hit Endymion in the back. He   
flew into a tree. He stood up shakily and glared at them. He then limped into a portal, but not   
before calling: "I'll get those crystals Serenity!"   
  
The three ran over to Usagi who was cradling Sailor Saturn. "We have to help her!" She cried   
to Trunks.   
  
Trunks and Gohan nodded. "Let me take her." Gohan whispered. Usagi looked at him warily   
but then let him pick her up. He cradled her like she was the most precious obeject in the whole   
world. He chest was bleeding badly.  
  
He then launched himself into the air and flew towards Capsle Corp. Usagi gasped in   
surprise. Trunks offered her his hand and she took it. Trunks wrapped his strong arms   
around Usagi's waist. He notice how warm she felt, she smelled of fresh roses and honey.   
Trunks smile down at her and took off into the air. She wrapped her slim arms around his neck   
and closed her eyes enjoying the feel of him. Krillin followed behind.  
***  
  
To Be Countinued!!! (dun dun dun!)  
  
How did you like the second part? Tomarrow or Tuesday, watch for The Twin Chronicles,   
part one. lets just say, Gundam Wing Meets the Twins.  
  
Review Please! 


	3. Mirai Trunks and Usagi, Gohan and Hotaru

Hello everyone! This is The second part. Will Endymion go unpunished? (Hell no, um, I mean,   
heh, read on!) How is Hotaru? Will there be any romance? (Of course, this is me here!) And   
how will Usagi explain this all to Mirai Trunks and Gohan? read on! Oh, and Zues had lots of   
favorites. It seemed like everyother god was the most beautiful or the favorite of Zeus...   
  
Thanks everyone for reviewing my story! I felt like doing this one instead of Twin Chornicles.   
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or DragonBall Z, a bunch of talented dralwers do.  
  
A Favor from Coronos- Part two  
  
Usagi sat across from the healing tank Hotaru was floating in. Her eyes were still closed and   
wasn't breathing on her own. Endymion had hit her straight in the chest into her lungs and   
heart. Usagi chewed on her lip and watched the lights blinking on the tank. Trunks and Gohan   
sat on two chairs watching Usagi.   
  
"So, Usagi, exactly who was that guy?" Gohan broke the heavy silence.  
  
Usagi looked up at them uncertainly. "Well, he's, he's my fiance."  
  
"What?!" Trunks and Gohan cried. Usagi smiled sheepisly.  
  
"Well, actually, it was an arranged marriage. We were together just to make everyone happy, and   
well, he went power hungry on me and, and he let my friends die when he could have prevented   
it." Usagi sniffed thinking about the senshi.  
  
"Was he a prince? I swear Hotaru said he was." Trunks asked.  
  
Usagi looked down at the ground debating whether to tell them about the moon kingdom. "Well,   
he was the prince of the Earth. And I was Princess of the Moon. Hotaru and I are from a   
totally different dimension. My great, great Grandpa sent us here because Endymion tried to   
kill Hotaru and me."  
  
"I thought he was the God of Time." Gohan wondered.  
  
Usagi looked startled at him. "How'd you know about that?"   
  
Trunks glared at Gohan. "Oops." He muttered.  
  
"We're um, Saiya-jinns. We have really good hearing." Trunks explained.  
  
"Yeah, he's the God of time. Hotaru and I are Demi Goddesses, or a half Goddesses. Which ever   
you prefer to call it." Usagi informed them. Trunks and Gohan nodded in understandment.  
  
"So, do you have powers or something like that?" Gohan asked curiously.  
  
"Gohan!" Trunks scolded.  
  
"What? I wanna know." Gohan argued back.  
  
Usagi would haved giggled at their bickering if Hotaru hadn't been in that awful healing tank.  
"Well, I can change into Sailor Moon, Soldier of Love and Justice, Princess of the Moon. My   
power isn't anything compared to Hotaru's, she has the power to destroy the universe if she   
wanted to." Usagi told them.  
  
"Really? What does she do?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well, it's called her bringing down the Glaive. Black and purple lightning destroy everything   
around." Usagi thought back to when she was fifteen and Sailor Saturn was suppose to bring the   
Silence.  
  
"That's not true Princess," Hotaru's eyes were open and she was talking through the breather.   
"You stopped the Silence so you are stronger than me." She said quietly.  
  
"Hotaru! You're awake!" Usagi cried gleefully. She ran over to the tank and pressed her noes   
against the glass. "How are you feeling?"   
  
"Stiff, sore, and like I got ran over by a truck. You?" She replied grimly.  
  
"Oh! Soooo happy you're okay!" She cried. Hotaru smiled eventhough no one could see it.  
  
"She should be able to come out soon." Trunks announced. Usagi jumped in excitment.  
  
"That's great Trunks! Will she still be-" Usagi was interrupted by a yell echoing through   
Capsle Corp.  
  
"WOMAN! WHERE IS MY FOOD?"   
  
Trunks rolled his eyes and Gohan muttered "Oh great". A short man with black hair reaching to  
the sky and black eyes wearing little blue shorts and tennis shoes walked into the room. "Mirai,  
where is that blasted woman? And who is this?" He demanded pointing to Usagi.  
  
In the background, a girl named Katt was a singing a Dixie Chicks song. She walked by the door,  
and popped her head in. Wailing, "'CAUSE EARL HAD TO DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!, nah nah nah naaah   
naaaaaaaah GOOOOOOOOOOOOD-BYYYYYYYYYYE EARL." She went back into the hallway and countinued on   
her way, singing.   
  
"Uh who was that?" Usagi asked puzzeled.  
  
"Uh, that was the official Car Tester. She drives all the cars to make sure they can go over   
two hundred miles per hour." Trunks informed her.  
  
"Whoa, that must be a fun job." Usagi commented.  
  
Katt stuck her head back in the room and cired. "You got that right!" And she was back on her   
way to the garage.  
  
"She's an odd one, an old fashion country type." Gohan explained her weirdness.  
  
"EXCUSE ME, CAN WE GET BACK TO THE SUBJECT? WHO IS SHE? AND THE GIRL IN THE TANK?" Vegeta   
demanded again.  
  
"Father, this is Usagi, and that is Hotaru. We rescued them. Bulma is shopping because she says  
you, me, Trunks and Bra all eat too much." Trunks answered his question.  
  
Vegeta nodded in satisfaction. He turned to Usagi and studied her. "Hey, you reminded me of a   
Lunarian. Only they could come up with that goofy hairstyle." Vegeta snorted.  
  
"Good guess. You must be a saiya-jinn because you smell bad." Usagi snapped right back. Vegeta  
growled and stomped out of the room mumbling about annoying Lunarians.  
  
"Whoa, you just stood up to Vegeta. No one does that except Bulma and my Dad." Gohan said in   
amazment.  
  
Usagi just shrugged. "Will Hotaru be all right when she gets out?" Usagi asked, her face full   
of worry.  
  
"She'll be better than ever. The liquid in there is Saiya-jinn healing because it's mostly us   
who are in there." Trunks informed her.  
  
"How did saiya-jinns get to this planet? Aren't they dozens of Star Systems away?" Usagi asked   
curiously.   
  
"well, uh, that's a long story." Gohan said sheepisly.  
  
"Well, we have lots of time." Usagi sat down and folded her arms across her chest. Trunks and  
Gohan looked at each other and just shrugged.   
  
"Well, a long time ago," Gohan began. "My father was sent here as a baby to destroy the planet.  
But he hit his head when he was little and forgot his mission. Then, When I was five, his big   
brother Radditz came and kidnapped me. He wanted Dad to join him again and destroy the planet.  
He and Piccalo killed Radditz and he said that two stronger saiya-jinns were on their was to   
Earth. The two saiya-jinns were Vegeta and Napa. We defeated them again but Dad let Vegeta go.  
We went to Namack to wish back everyone who died in the battle with the DragonBalls. when we   
got there, me, Krillin and Bulma, Freiza was there and Vegeta too. They were all after the   
DragonBalls. After a long battle that Dad came to Namack and saved us and won, he turned to a   
super saiya-jinn. He let Freiza go which was a mistake. The planet blew up and Dad managed to   
escape to another near-by planet. A while later, Frieza came to Earth in search of Goku, my   
dad. But Mirai Trunks was there and stopped him 'cause he thought that Goku wasn't gonna make   
it. He killed King Cole also. Mirai was here to warn us of killer androids and gave dad   
medicine to Goku so he wouldn't die of a heart disease... blah blah blah, you all know the   
story... Mirai Trunks came back because Bulma died in the future and he had nothing better to   
do. Bulma and Vegeta of this timelet Mirai stay with them and that was two weeks ago, and now   
you two are here." Gohan finished. Usagi stared at him.  
  
"Whoa." She muttered to the loooooooong tale. She was about to say something when a low growl  
echoed through the room. Usagi blushed bright red and patted her tummy.  
  
"Would you like some food?" Trunks asked trying not to laugh.   
  
"That would be nice." Usagi blushed and walked out of the room with Trunks.  
  
"Gohan, you wanna come?" Trunks asked turning around.  
  
"Nah, I'm all good." Gohan waved them out.  
  
Trunks and Usagi walked down the hall towards the kitchen. They passed the garage door and heard  
Katt singing through the door. They both laughed and countinued walking. The two walked into   
the kitchen and Trunks opened up the fridge. "We really don't have that much, are you up for   
left over pizza?" Trunks asked looking at Usagi who was sitting at the table proping her head up  
with her hand. She nodded and began to twril her silver hair around her finger.  
  
Trunks took out the pizza box and threw it in the microwave. He put it in for thirty seconds.   
He leaned up against the counter and studied Usagi. She was the most beautiful creature he had   
ever seen. She had an air of innocence and purity, and wisdom beyound her years. She was   
silvery white hair that still had a hint of gold. Her large sapphire eyes were exploring the   
room with intrest. She had a look of pure curiousity about her.   
  
The BING of the microwave brought Trunks from his trance. He opened the door and pulled the box   
out. He set it on the table and pulled up a chair next to Usagi. She opened the box and   
exclaimed in delight, "Pepperoni! My favorite!"   
  
"really? Mine too." Trunks responded. Usagi giggled at him and took a slice she started to eat  
savoring every bite. Trunks also pulled out a piece and started to munch lost in his own thoughts   
of Usagi. Usagi studied Trunks from the corner of her eye. He was very muscular, his muscles   
bulging under his black 'wife beater'. He had lilac colored hair falling above his ears. A few   
strands of hair fell into his eyes. Usagi thought he looked cuter with long hair but he was still  
fine either way. He had intense baby blue eyes that seemed to see right through her when he   
looked at her.  
  
Trunks glanced at her and she turned away blushing. He smiled and knew she had been studing him.  
They ate in silence stealing glances at each other.  
  
***  
  
Gohan was sprawled on a chair facing the healing tank. He was studing Hotaru very intently. Her  
eyes were closed and she had a peaceful calm about her. He deep violet hair surrounded her face  
like a cloud of purple. He skin was pale and soft looking. He remembered holding her on his   
flight to Capsle Corp. She was warm and soft, like silk and so small and fragile in his arms.   
She had seemed like a little doll in his arms. She didn't have much muscles and appeared to be   
rather weak. Gohan also remembered her eyes. They were a never ending sea of dark purple that   
seemed so sad. He could tell a great tragedy had happened to her in the past.  
  
She had no clothes on in the tank but the walls covered up her chest and lower area. "Five   
minutes" The tank beeped. Gohan's eyes widened. 'what if,' he thought 'Usagi doesn't get back   
here in time? I'll have to take her out and she won't have any clothes on.' Gohan blushed a   
deep red at the thought of touching her nude.   
  
Her eyes opened staring straight at Gohan. Gohan felt himself get lost in the deep depth of her   
eyes. She smiled at him and closed them again. Gohan felt himself go weak with an unexplained   
feeling. It was a feeling he never had with Videl, far from in fact. He analized his emotions   
being a scholar but could find no reasonable explaination for his feelings.   
  
Gohan stood up to go check on Trunks and Usagi.   
  
***  
  
Usagi turned to ask Trunks a question about the weird looking object on the counter. He was   
staring intently at her and she stared deep into his eyes. Trunks reached up to caress her cheek  
and ran his strong but gentle fingers over her cheek. Usagi's eyes drooped at the gentlness of   
his touch. She saw him leaning towards her and she scooted closer to him, her hand resting on his  
leg. Trunks' hand moved to her chin and tilted her face up to his. He kissed her gently on the   
lips caressing them with his own ever so gently. Usagi sighed and kissed him back. She felt his   
tounge go over her lips and pressed a hand on his chest. Usagi was filled with an unbearable   
feeling of love and passion. She opened up her lips to him and he pulled her a little closer.  
  
Gohan walked into the kitchen and did a double take. He leaped back into the hallway hoping he   
didn't disturb the couple. He peeked into the kitchen and they were still locked in a passionate  
embrace. Gohan smiled and tip toed back to the healing room.  
  
***  
  
Hotaru sat in the tank thinking about all that had happened to her. She had lost her 'parents'   
and all of her friends because of that baka prince. A tear soaked into the liquid joining the   
others that she had shed. Her arms wrapped around her chest trying to comfort herself. She had   
to much sadness in her life. In her previous one, she and her father had been badly injured and  
turned into evil beings. Her princess had saved her giving her the life that she had now.   
  
In the Silver Millenium, she had destroyed her own planet. Her people had killed her with the   
hyne's dagger which killed immortals like herself. They had stabbed her in the back during a   
speech to her people. Sailor Saturn had risen from her body as a ghost. She had brought out   
her glaive and destroyed the whole planet in her anger. They had done it because they did not   
like being know as the Planet of Ruin so they had killed their queen of a thousand years. Queen   
Serenity had sent her to the future with her daughter to be reborn because she knew the girl   
had a pure heart. Hotaru and Sailor Saturn swore to protect her Princess who had given her so   
many chances at life.  
  
Hotaru opened her eyes and saw Gohan studing her. He was very handsome with broad shoulders and   
very muscled. He had ebony hair that was now cut to his ears and gelled down. He had friendly  
black eyes and a huge smile of youth. She closed her eyes again and thought about the young   
saiya-jinn. She remembered the race from the Silver Millenium. They had an alliance with the   
Moon and only the Moon. There had been saiya-jinn's in her dimesion and she assumed there were   
Lunarians and Saturnians in this dimension also. Maybe not in this Star System, but some where.  
  
She opened her eyes again but Gohan wasn't there. She frowned and wondered where he had gone.   
The tank beeped "one minute" and Hotaru started to count from sixty. Gohan raced back into the   
room with a big smile on his face. He glanced at her and saw that her eyes were open. He walked  
slowly towards the tank examining the counter which read fourty-seven secounds. He waited there   
for the fourty-seven seconds and when the tank said "Done" He pushed a green button that made   
the liquid start to drain out. Hotaru felt the liquid draining and began to shiver. She took   
off the breather and looked up at Gohan. He had grabbed a towel and stood ready. Hotaru smiled   
and securly wrapped her arms around her chest again. Gohan pushed the 'door open' button and   
turned his head blushing.   
  
Hotaru stepped out and took the towel. She wrapped the fuzzy material around he body and shook   
her head. Liquid flew from her hair in every direction. Some slapshed on Gohan and he turned to   
her. "Hey!" He exclaimed whiping the substance from his shirt. He grinned at he and Hotaru   
smiled.   
  
"Sorry." She mumbled and stared akwardly at the floor. Gohan could see her shivering and   
couldn't stop himself. He wrapped his arms around Hotaru and rubbed her back. Hotaru was   
surprised at first but sank into his warm arms enjoying the feeling of being held. Gohan looked   
down at her, she had a peaceful look on her face and a little smile. Gohan stroked her hair   
and Hotaru wrapped her slim arms around his waist. Her head was resting on his chest listening   
to his heart beat.  
  
A giggle came from the doorway and they separated in an instant blushing like crazy. Usagi and   
Trunks stood in the doorway glancing from Hotaru to Gohan. "Were we interrupting something?"   
Usagi giggled.   
  
Gohan grinned mischieviously. "And what were you to doing in the kitchen when I walked in?"   
Tunks and Usagi blushed and looked at the floor.  
  
"Wait a minute, when did you walk in?" Trunks asked suspiously at Gohan.  
  
"When you two were kissing like there was no tomarrow." Gohan replied.  
  
"You guys were kissing?" Hotaru asked surprised.  
  
"Um... yeah." Usagi replied to her little protector.   
  
Hotaru started to giggle at her blushing Princess.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Gohan asked changing the subject.  
  
The four glanced at each other. Trunks stepped forward. "I think we teach that Endymion guy a   
lesson!" He declared.  
  
Usagi nodded in agreement. Gohan looked satisfied and Hotaru called out, "Hell yeah, that bastard  
almost killed me!" They all stared in amazment at Hotaru. Did she just, say hell and bastard?  
  
"Tomoe Hotaru!" Usagi cried. Hotaru looked sheepishly at the floor.   
  
"All right. Let's go!" Trunks cried.  
  
"Can I get some clothes before we go?" Hotaru gestured to her towel.  
  
***  
  
To Be Countinued. (dun dun dun!)  
  
  
HI! Did you all like the part about Katt? She's my sister. She was sitting next to me when I   
was writing and she demanded that I put her in the story. Since she's five years older than me   
I felt that I should obey. She acts just like that too. I'll be typing and she'll pop in and   
do a little dance and walk out.  
  



	4. A Wild Crazy Horny Hungry Mad Elephant!

I know, some of you are probably thinking I gave up on this fic, but nope! I've just had a MAJOR writers  
block! Thanks to StAr-chan and Chibi-chan and MK-chan and Angel-chan for pushing me to get this next  
part out! And the ideas! Wouldn't be here without ya two! Angel and Chibi Tenshi! Without Chibi,  
there would be NO elephant scene!   
  
A Favor from Coronus  
  
Hotaru slipped into a black short skirt and a purple blouse. Trunks had stolen them from Bulma's closet.   
She finished lacing up her trade mark black boots that went to her knees. She brushed a strand of hair out of  
her eyes and looked in the mirror. You couldn't tell she had just had a major blow to her chest. 'This new   
dimension has strange technology.' She thought to herself. Hotaru ran her hands down her shirt straightening  
any wrinkles. She thought of Gohan and how he held her, he had been so gentle like he was afraid he'd   
break her. His arms had been so warm and inviting, she smiled at the fond memory.  
  
"Little Saturn." A deep voice called out behind her. Hotaru whirled around to see the God of the Underworld  
sitting in a chair in the corner of her room. He was in a black cloak that accented his pale skin. His helmet of  
invisibility sat in his lap, the beaten gold shimmering in the light. Hades had black hair cut close to his head  
and deep purple eyes like hers.   
  
Hades and Hotaru were technically brother and sister. Coronus had been her father too, back in the Silver  
Millennium. Hades liked Hotaru the best out of all his siblings. Maybe it was the fact that they both dealt  
with death. She had brought several to his kingdom of death making him a happy man. Hotaru also got   
along with his wife, Persephone and used to visit her in the underworld, but never when she was with Demeter.   
Demeter hated her for some odd reason, probably because she was always with Hades.  
  
"Hades!" Hotaru greeted her big brother with surprise. Rhea had not been her mother, a nymph called   
Cordelia had been. Cordelia and Coronus had a brief relationship resulting in the birth of Hotaru. She had   
been an exact replica of her mother. Cordelia had been the Queen of Saturn and the first Sailor Saturn. She   
had passed her powers onto her daughter on her deathbed. "What are you doing here?" She asked walking   
towards Hades.  
  
"Well, frankly I have never liked that baka, a.k.a. Endymion. I understand he had hurt you badly, the   
bastard. I wish to give you more power since you are no longer a Goddess." He told her tracing an outline   
on his helmet. "Endymion has been possessed by Chaos."  
  
"He's been possessed? That explains a lot." Hotaru said sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
"He's been wrecking havoc and over crowding Tartarus! It's getting difficult to manage all the new deads.   
Hades said bitterly. "But, I'm afraid to report that he can only be killed. There's no other way to get rid of   
Chaos. So, I've decided to give you more power since you aren't a goddess anymore."  
  
"More Power? How would you do that? And isn't there some other way to get Chaos out of him?" Hotaru  
asked standing in front of her big brother.   
  
"Well, there is another way to get Chaos out of him, but that's no fun. Besides, I think Serenity has found   
someone else to marry." Hades said as reached into his cloak and pulled out a small locket. It was dark purple   
and had her symbol in silver. He handed it to her and she stared at it in awe. She traced the silver outline to  
the clasp and opened it. In it was the crystal of Saturn. It was a black but in the light looked dark purple.   
  
"Thank you." She whispered. "So we are killing Chaos and Endymion with this crystal?"   
  
Hades nodded. "The senshi didn't know how to use their crystals, Serenity knows how to use hers. Yours is  
just as powerful as hers, this crystal is the one that grants the greatest gift of all. It grants the gift of life, the  
power to bring back the dead. It will also kill, a one-way ticket to Tartarus." Hades told her. He stood up  
from the chair. "Hephastus made the locket. He also made Serenity's." Hades opened a portal and was   
about to step through. "Oh, and Hotaru," He turned around. Hotaru looked up from her locket. "I like this   
Gohan character. He seems to care a lot about you." Hades winked at her. Hotaru turned a bright shade of   
red.   
  
"Good-bye Hades." Hotaru called.  
  
He smiled at his little sister. "Good luck, all of us Olympians are cheering for you." And with that he stepped  
through the portal disappearing. Hotaru looked back down at the purple locket in her palm. She smiled in   
delight. Payback time.  
  
"Hotaru?" A voice called through the door. Hotaru looked up and walked over to the door. She opened it to  
see Usagi, Trunks and Gohan.  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
"Are you all right? Trunks and Gohan sensed a strong ki coming from your room." Usagi asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm all right. Hades dropped by to give me this." Hotaru showed them the locket. Usagi gasped and took   
the Saturn shaped locket.  
  
"It's incredible!" She gasped.  
  
"Who's Hades?" Gohan asked suspiciously.   
  
Hotaru smiled at the jealously in his eyes. "He's my big brother, God of the Underworld." Gohan's mouth   
hit the floor and Trunks' eyes widened.  
  
"How is he doing? And Persephone?" Usagi asked oblivious to the looks of Gohan and Trunks. She  
handed the small locket back to Hotaru, who put it in her pocket.  
  
"He's fine, I didn't ask about Persephone." She replied walking out of her room. "Do we have a plan yet?"   
She asked curiously.  
  
"No." Came Trunks' blunt answer.   
  
"Hades told me he's possessed by Chaos and there is no way to get Chaos out so we have to kill Mamoru."   
Hotaru told them.  
  
"Who's Chaos?" Trunks asked.  
  
"A really powerful enemy that we defeated awhile ago. Mamoru must have tripled his power." Hotaru  
informed.  
  
"We need to start thinking of a plan." Gohan said. They others nodded.  
  
"I vote Usagi and I think up something and you and Hotaru think up something, then we compare our results."   
Trunks suggested.  
  
"I'm all up for that." Gohan agreed. Hotaru blushed at his eagerness to be alone with her again.  
  
"I'm cool with it." Usagi said enthusiastically. Hotaru nodded.  
  
"All right then. Are you ready Madame?" Trunks held his elbow out to Usagi like a proper gentlemen.   
Usagi giggled and hooked her arm with him. They strolled down the hallway to the elevator.  
  
Gohan turned to Hotaru who was watching Usagi giggle with Trunks. "Where do you want to go?"   
He asked. Hotaru turned to him thoughtfully.   
  
"Some place where it's easy to think." Gohan considered her words for a moment.  
  
"My house would work, it's in the middle of the forest." Gohan suggested.  
  
"All right." Gohan lead Hotaru back into her room and over to the window. "Gohan, what are you doing?"   
Hotaru asked curiously. Gohan opened the window and smiled at Hotaru.  
  
"We are going to fly, it's the fastest way." Gohan smiled at Hotaru's shocked expression.   
  
"Wha-?" Hotaru couldn't finish her question. Gohan picked her up old-fashioned style: one arm under her   
knees and the other behind her back. Hotaru wrapped her arms around his neck and squeaked in fright. Gohan  
kissed her forehead and leaped out the window. Hotaru squeezed her eyes tight and tightened her grip around  
Gohan's neck.   
  
Gohan looked down at the frightened girl in his arms. He smiled and held her tighter. "Hotaru, open your   
eyes." He whispered huskily in her ear. Hotaru opened her eyes and caught her breath.  
  
The view before her was beautiful. The trees below her were an emerald color; they stood majestically tall below  
them. The sky was a bright blue with not a cloud in sight. In the distance there was a small lake. The lake   
was a peaceful mirror and Hotaru saw herself in Gohan's arms. She snuggled closer if it was possible and   
sighed in happiness. This was the life. The wind blew her hair onto Gohan's face. Her violet tresses caressing  
his cheek, he breathed in her heavenly sent of freesia (the flower) and searched her face.   
  
He was memorizing every part of her face; her silky skin, her light pink lips, her cute little nose and her eyes.   
Her eyes were the windows to her soul. He saw happiness in them; he could tell it was a feeling that wasn't in  
there much. A picture of a sad little girl with dark violet hair and deep purple eyes flashed through his mind.   
The eyes were so sad and lonely. Gohan made a silent vow to himself to protect her so there would be no more  
sadness.   
  
Gohan flew for twenty minutes before he saw his house in the distance. Half of the house was a dome and the   
other half was a normal wood house. It sat in the middle of a clearing and on top of a hill. Gohan flew down  
and gently stepped on to the ground. He gently set Hotaru down next to him. She surveyed the quaint little   
house; a wonderful smell was floating out to them.   
  
The door flew open and a little boy with black hair came shooting out the door, closely followed by a boy who  
looked a lot like Trunks. "Gohan! I told you it was Gohan, I can sense kis just like my dad now!" The black  
haired boy told the purple haired boy.   
  
"I could too, I was just seeing if you could." He lied, Hotaru giggled at the antics of the little boy.  
  
Goten and Trunks walked over to Gohan and Hotaru. "Gohan, you better be careful, Videl is here and she is  
maaaaad. She threatened to cut my hair if I didn't tell her were you were." The little boy informed her.  
  
"Oh Freizas, I totally forgot about her! Thanks for the warning Goten. Oh, Goten, Chibi-Trunks, this is   
Hotaru. Hotaru, this is my little brother Goten and his best friend Trunks." Gohan hastily introduced.  
  
"Nice to meet you Hotaru." The two boys said in unison, bowing.  
  
Hotaru bowed back. "And you." She replied.  
  
"Okay, Come on Hotaru, I don't really want to talk with Videl right now, Tell her that you didn't sense me,  
false alarm, 'k?" Gohan said urgently. Goten and Trunks nodded their heads and ran off back to the house.  
Gohan dragged Hotaru down the hill into the forest.  
  
Goten and Trunks walked back into the house casually. Videl was sitting at the table drinking tea with Chichi.   
Goku was eating next to Chichi. Videl set down her cup and looked at the two. They had run out of the house  
exclaiming Gohan was here.  
  
"Well, where is he?" She asked patiently.  
  
Goten and Trunks looked at each other before Goten replied. "Where's who?"  
  
"Gohan, you said he was here."  
  
"Oh, well, Goten here is very new at this, he thought a bird was Gohan." Trunks said quickly hitting Goten  
on the back. Goten smiled in agreement.   
  
Videl eyed the two suspiciously. "A bird? You had mistaken my boyfriend for a bird?"  
  
Goku set down his bowl and wiped his mouth. "Gohan was here, same with another strong and unusual ki."   
He said getting more food. Goten and Trunks glared at him. "What?" He asked.  
  
"Well, where is Gohan?" Videl asked getting impatient. Chichi nodded.  
  
"Goten, you better not be withholding information, or else you're grounded." Chichi threatened.  
  
Goku hating to see any of his kids in trouble spoke up. "I could be wrong, Vegeta and Gohan have a similar  
ki, and the other one could have been Mirai. I'm still not used to having him around." Goku defended his   
youngest son.  
  
Chichi eyed her husband. "Goku, you know something."  
  
"I don't, honest." He exclaimed.  
  
"That's it Goku, go fishing or something. I will not tolerate lying." Chichi ordered.  
  
"All right, Gohan is here with a friend, he doesn't want to talk to Videl so he told us to lie." Goten blurted   
out. He didn't like seeing his dad in trouble.   
  
"Goten! Trunks! How dare you say something like that! Apologize to Videl right now and then go fishing with   
Goku. NOW!" Chichi yelled.   
  
Trunks and Goten bowed their heads and mumbled 'gomen' before running out of the house followed by Goku.   
"We'll be back later honey." He called to his fuming wife.  
  
"I'm going to go find Gohan!" Videl announced standing up. Chichi nodded as the young girl marched out   
the door. Videl walked quickly down the hill into the forest. She looked around uneasily. 'Okay' she thought  
to herself, 'now where could he have gone?' Videl took a few more uncertain steps.  
  
"Gohan?" She cried out. No answer. She turned to go back but couldn't remember where she came from.   
"Oh, I wish daddy was here. After all, he IS the strongest man on Earth!" (A/N killed me to say that!)   
She fumed and sat on a rock.   
  
She heard a rustling in the bushes behind her. She turned around excitedly. "Gohan? You're here!" But to   
Videl's horror, something else stepped out of the bushes, that was definitely NOT Gohan.  
  
A wild snorting elephant stepped out of the bushes hungry as a hippo and mad as a crocodile, and horny as a   
teenage boy going through puberty. He took one look at Videl and started making weird oinking sounds. Videl  
screamed and started to run. The elephant ran after her as fast as a cheetah.  
  
Videl screamed some more before the elephant poked her from the back with one of its tusks. She screamed  
and ran faster. The elephant had also been holding some water for a very long time and it was tired of her  
screaming. The elephant let out all the water in his trunk drenching Videl. She let out an angry squawk and  
leaped into a tree. The elephant charged by.  
  
***  
  
Hotaru looked at Gohan puzzled. "Do you hear a scream?" They were sitting by Gohan and Goku's favorite   
fishing pond.   
  
Gohan also listened. "I think it's a mating call. There are lots of dangerous and wild animals in the forest.   
And those elephants are really horny this time of year." Gohan sat back against the log.   
  
"Oh, okay. So, what about this plan?" Hotaru asked.  
  
***  
  
Trunks sat in the kitchen munching on corn nuts. They had walked to the gas station and walked back bringing  
corn nuts and mountain dew. Trunks was staring at Usagi's long slender legs out of the corner of his eye,   
while Usagi was staring at Trunks' profile.   
  
"Hey you too! What are you doing in here?" A voice startled them. Vegeta was standing at the door.   
He just got done training for the day and was still in his training boxers.   
  
"Hello father, we were just eating some corn nuts and mountain dew." Trunks told his father.  
  
Vegeta nodded and sat down grabbing one of the bags of corn nuts and started popping them into his mouth.  
  
"SO Vegeta, how did you know I was a Lunarian? Besides the hairstyle." Usagi asked looking at the   
saiya-jinn prince.   
  
He swallowed the food before replying. "The Lunarians and Saiya-jinns used to be allies when the Silver   
Millennium a thousand years ago before it was destroyed. I remember hearing about Queen Serenity and   
the princess Serenity. We also had a picture of you and your mother in the Saiya-jinn hall." Vegeta   
explained.  
  
Serenity almost choked on her mountain dew. "How do you know I am the princess?" She asked.  
  
Vegeta laughed. "That's easy, you look exactly like the princess and your ki suggests you are Lunarian   
royalty."  
  
Usagi gulped and sat back in her chair.  
  
"What about this plan?" Trunks asked.  
  
***  
  
To be continued…  
  
*Claps loudly* YAY! I FINALLY got it done! *Does the happy chicken snoopy dance around the   
computer.* I can't believe it! So how was it? The next chapter will be out sooner than the last time!   
Promise! Now review or else it'll take me a month and a half again! 


	5. Choas, Mamoru, and Endymion, the three b...

Konichi wa minna-san! Someone said they didn't want anything to happen to Videl, buuuuuut,   
Chibi-chan and I already plotted the whole thing out on what is going to happen to her.   
Gomen! She's in the way of some SERIOUS romance! (Gohan + Hotaru). Thanks again to Chibi  
Tenshi! And StAr-chan and MK-chan and all the fellow chans!   
  
Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z does NOT belong to me and I'm not making any money on this  
story.   
  
A Favor from Coronus  
  
Gohan and Hotaru sat across from each other. "So… that plan we are thinking about. Have   
anything yet?" Gohan asked Hotaru. Every time he started to think of a plan, it would fall to   
Hotaru and then her soft light pink lips and how good they must taste.  
  
Hotaru was snapped out of the daydream of her and Gohan by Gohan. "Uh, no… you?" Hotaru   
asked.  
  
"No." Gohan sighed.   
  
"Gohan!" A voice greeted above them. The two looked up to see Goten, Chibi Trunks and   
Goku.   
  
"Dad!" Gohan greeted. The three floated down next to Gohan. Hotaru looked sheepish.  
  
"Hey son. Who's this?" Goku asked gesturing towards Hotaru.  
  
Gohan glanced at Hotaru and smiled. "Dad, this is Hotaru. Hotaru, this is my dad, Goku."   
  
"Call me Goku. Nice to meet you." Goku bowed.   
  
Hotaru smiled and bowed back. "And you to… Goku." Hotaru greeted back.  
  
"Dad, what are you doing here?" Gohan asked his father.  
  
Goku looked at the ground and laughed. "Well, Chichi, your mother got mad at me again for   
helping Goten lie."   
  
"Gohan did ask me to lie." Goten pointed out.   
  
"We did what he asked us too." Chibi Trunks pointed out.   
  
"Thanks guys, so does Videl know I'm here?" Gohan asked looking around for the leech.  
  
"Uh, yeah. She looked really mad too." Goten told his big brother.  
  
"Oh boy. She's so clingy. And she thinks I like her." Gohan complained.  
  
"That sounds like Mamoru." Hotaru spoke up. "Speaking of the possessed mama's boy, we still   
need a plan." Hotaru pointed out.  
  
"Oh yeah. I wonder if Trunks and Usagi have thought up anything yet?" Gohan wondered.  
  
"Hey Gohan, do you want to help me fish?" Goku asked suddenly.  
  
Gohan's eyes grew wide with anticipation. "Yeah!" He cried excitedly. Goku and Gohan ripped   
off their shirts, pants and boots and leaped into the lake. Hotaru's eyes nearly bugged out of   
her skull. For five seconds she glimpsed Gohan's perfectly sculpted muscles glistening in the   
sun. Hotaru felt a warm tingling in the bottom of her stomach as she watched Gohan dive into   
the water.  
  
"Do you ever get tired of fish?" Chibi Trunks' question tore Hotaru's eyes from Gohan's sleek   
muscles.  
  
Goten shrugged. "No, but Mr. Piccolo does. He says he can't stand fish anymore. Do you like   
fish Hotaru?" Goten asked the demi goddess.  
  
"Depends on what kind." Hotaru answered.   
  
"Yeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!!" Hotaru, Goten and Chibi Trunks turned towards the lake to   
see Gohan and Goku wrestling a giant fish. Hotaru watched as Gohan's muscles rippled as he   
used his strength to hold on to the fish. The two men leaped on to shore with the colossal fish   
and set him down laughing.   
  
"That was fun!" Goku exclaimed. "We are gonna eat well tonight!" Gohan nodded laughing and   
glanced over to Hotaru. She looked amazed at the sight of the fish. The sun was setting her   
hair into a deep purple color and her skin was a creamy white. Gohan ached to caress her   
smooth cheek and kiss her soft lips. "Gohan, want to get some more?" Goku's question   
interrupted Gohan's study of the girl.   
  
"Uh, sure dad!" And off he went back into the lake, thinking of Hotaru.  
  
***  
Deep in the forest, not to far from The Saiyajins and the Demi Goddess of Destruction, was a   
tree. It was a tall tree, about fifty feet tall. Up in one of its thick branches was a girl. A   
specific girl. A girl in the way of a timeless romance. This girl was squawking like a bird.   
  
"Gooooohaaaaaaaaaaaan! Where are you? Someone rescue me! I'm the daughter of Mr. Saatan!   
Get me outta HERE!" Her shrill scream echoed through the surrounding trees.   
  
A lion with long fangs looked up from its bone. He rolled his eyes and continued ignoring the loud  
annoying Homo sapien stuck in the tree. The lion secretly wished the elephant had squished it,  
or at least ate it.  
  
***  
  
Endymion sat in the time gate on a black throne. His normal blue eyes were glowing red. He sat   
in front of a portal window watching Princess Serenity, his fiancé, future wife. That had all   
changed thanks to a generous being that was nearly destroyed. Chaos. But Chaos was not in   
complete control of Endymion's body. Endymion and Mamoru kept getting in his way of a full   
possesion.   
  
"Come on, Chaos, we should attack now!" Mamoru whined.   
  
Chaos rolled his, well, Endymion's eyes. "Now is not a good time, we must do it when they are   
weak. Preferably when that Trunks isn't around." Chaos explained again for the umpteenth   
time.  
  
"I better not get dirty, I don't want a mark of my armor." Endymion complained.  
  
"Shut up you wuss!" Mamoru yelled at Endymion. "Getting dirty never hurt anyone! Plus, I miss   
my green jacket!" He mumbled.  
  
"Wuss? At least I know fashion! I may not be Tigers eye and run around in spandex, Gods he was   
Hott, but I do know that puck green is not a statement." Endymion shot back.  
  
"Shut up BOTH OF YOU! I cannot think if you two keep occupying my brain!" Chaos shouted.   
Mamoru and Endymion immediately retreated to the back of Endymion's mind, not before   
Endymion made a comment about it being his brain, not Chaos's.  
  
In the darkness, not far from where Endymion's body sat, Hades looked on with disgust.   
'Figures,' he thought to himself turning away, invisible because of his helmet. 'The powerful   
madmen are usually insane.' He sighed and shook his head, walking further into the darkness   
and back to his Demeter.   
  
***   
  
Usagi tapped her nails on the table boredly. She glanced at Trunks again; he and his mother   
Bulma were in a deep conversation about mechanics and something about time machines bearings.   
Usagi sighed and sat back in her chair, studying the ceiling. She tipped back in her chair leaning   
against the wall.   
  
"Usagi?" Trunks turned to Usagi.  
  
Usagi squealed in surprise before her chair toppled hitting the floor. Trunks raced around the   
table catching Usagi before she could do a nosedive onto the tile floor. Usagi opened her eyes   
to see Trunks worried ones looking down on her.  
  
Usagi blushed when she noticed exactly WHERE Trunks' hands were. "Uh, thanks Trunks." Usagi   
thanked. Trunks smiled as he stood her up and straightened her outfit. His fingers then ran   
through her hair perfecting her hairstyle. Usagi sighed as his deft fingers ran through her hair  
causing tingles from her scalp to her toes.   
  
"Ahem." Bulma cleared her throat interrupting Trunks' grooming of Usagi. "May I suggest you   
two go on a walk or something?"  
  
Usagi blushed and Trunks led Usagi out of the room winking at his mother. Trunks led Usagi out   
the door towards the garden and the lake. "Hey, have you thought about anything yet?" Usagi  
asked.  
  
"Uh… What am I suppose to be thinking about again?" Trunks asked. He couldn't think about   
anything besides the petite Demi Goddess beside him with spun gold hair and sapphire blue   
eyes.  
  
"The plan." Usagi reminded.   
  
Trunks looked down at Usagi. He only had been thinking about a plan to kiss her again. "Plan?"   
He asked.  
  
"You know… the one about getting rid of my EX-fiancé?" Usagi reminded. She hadn't been   
thinking about it much either. The thought of that back stabbing Mamoru would tug at her mind   
reminding her of her friends.   
  
"Oh yeah! Uh, no I haven't been thinking about it much." Trunks replied embarrassed. "But I'm   
sure Gohan and Hotaru thought up something. Gohan is the smartest guy I know." Trunks said  
proud of his friend and future trainer.   
  
Usagi nodded in agreement. "Hotaru is very smart for her age. She knows things that even my   
mother Serenity doesn't know." Usagi smiled fondly remembering the Silver Millennium.   
  
Trunks smiled down at Usagi. They were in the middle of the garden now and the sun was just   
beginning to set. Usagi giggled and ran ahead of him. "Come on Trunks! Race ya to the lake!"   
She yelled happily and took off.   
  
Trunks didn't waste a second and took off after Usagi. Usagi glanced behind her and didn't see   
the rock that was in her path. She tripped over the rock and landed ungracefully in the grass.   
Trunks was at her side in a second.  
  
"Are you okay Usagi?" Trunks asked worriedly and Usagi sat up and winced.   
  
"My knee is killing me." She moaned. Trunks lifted her up and ran over to the nearest bench a   
few feet away. He set Usagi down gently on the wooden bench.   
  
"I think you bruised it." Trunks replied as he examined her knee. He started to stroke the area   
where she fell in small circles. Usagi groaned inwardly at the feel of Trunks' hands on her knees   
doing amazing things to her senses.   
  
Trunks glanced up at Usagi. Her eyes were half closed and a look of pure pleasure graced her   
features. She looked like an angel sent down from above. The setting sun caught her hair giving   
it a golden glow. Trunks wondered how anyone could hurt her. Usagi felt like a giant bowl of   
jelly and was feeling emotions that she couldn't begin to describe them. She felt warm and safe   
with Trunks. Trunks was feeling an amazing attraction to the small women in front of him. Being   
near her felt so… right.   
  
Usagi opened her eyes and looked down at Trunks. His eyes were filled with desire and… was   
that love? "Trunks… It, it doesn't… hurt anymore." She gasped out.   
  
Trunks glanced up at her. She sure didn't look like she didn't want him to stop. His hand slowly   
started to move up from her knee to her leg. He leaned towards her until his face was level   
with hers. She was breathing hard, as if she had just ran a marathon. Trunks stared at her soft   
lips and inched closer to them. Usagi licked her lips in anticipation for his kiss.   
  
Trunks' lips gently caressed hers with his. He carefully slipped his tongue into her mouth   
probing her delicate flesh. Usagi sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck deepening   
the kiss. Trunks happily responded wrapping his arms around her small waist and pulling her   
against his chest.  
  
"Serenity…" A voice called behind them. Usagi's eyes snapped open in fear. She pulled   
away from Trunks to see Mamoru, no Prince Endymion standing behind them. He had a mad   
smile on his face. Trunks narrowed his eyes at Endymion.  
  
Endymion turned to Trunks, giving his a sardonic smile. "Trunks… right?" Trunks stood in   
front of Usagi protectively. "I believe that is my fiancé you were kissing. And I don't like  
to share, especially my women."  
  
"Go to Hell. Usagi isn't yours." Trunks sneered back at the possessed prince.   
  
Endymion chuckled a bit to himself. "I don't think so, I've merged with Chaos. Nothing is   
stronger than me. The power of the Golden crystal courses through my veins. And I want  
Serenity. She has those crystals, plus the Silver Crystal." Endymion stopped smiling and   
stepped towards Trunks and Usagi.   
  
Endymion drew his sword as Trunks took his stance. They eyed each other, assessing each  
other's weaknesses. Endymion charged and Trunks barely missed it. He dodged to the side  
turning and throwing a small ki blast. Endymion absorbed the blast and smiled. Trunks' eyes  
widened in surprise.  
  
Usagi whimpered and closed her eyes in fright. She sent a plea out of Hotaru. 'Hotaru… Help.'   
  
***  
  
To be continued…. Aren't I evil?   
Bwaahahahhaaa!   
Review and the next chapter will be out this weekend! 


	6. Cosmos and Goddesses

Konichi wa minna-san! The next part of my story! Yay! Songbreeze's review made me laugh a   
lot so I decided to work on the next part right away. I don't even know why I laughed so hard…   
Nyquil does odd things to you. NEways, I'd like to thank StAr-chan, Mk-Chan and Chibi-Chan as   
usual! I love all my amigas!  
  
OH! And to AVOID confusion… whenEVER it says CHAOS or ENDYMION or MAMORU, I am   
talking about the SAME baka! Got it?  
  
Sorry the next What's this? Chapter didn't come out! I'm on a roll with A Favor From   
Coronus!!! And the usual disclaimers apply, in fact copy and paste one right   
here à  
  
A Favor From Coronus  
  
Hotaru's head snapped up. 'Hotaru… Help.' Her princess was in trouble. Hotaru gasped and   
clutched her head as her princess' message took its toll on her mind.   
  
Gohan was laughing with his father when he heard Hotaru's moan. He ran over to her, kneeling  
beside her. "Hotaru, are you all right?" He asked gently.   
  
Hotaru opened her dark eyes and looked at Gohan. "It's Usagi and Trunks… They are in   
trouble."  
  
Gohan furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?" He asked holding Hotaru.   
  
"I am telepathic with Usagi, and she and Trunks were attacked." She told him. Gohan   
helped Hotaru stand up. "We have to get to them."  
  
Goten, Chibi Trunks and Goku shrugged in the background. "Gohan? Uh, what's going on?"   
Goku asked scratching his head.  
  
"It's a long story Dad. We have to go now." Gohan closed his eyes and held Hotaru's hand.   
Hotaru looked at him inquisitively. Gohan concentrated on Trunks and Usagi's ki. Then, they   
vanished. Hotaru gasped. She looked around wondering how they moved so fast. Not even   
Sailor teleport was that fast.   
  
She looked around noticing her surroundings. They were in a group of trees, and it was  
snowing. The small white flakes danced on the breeze and tickled Hotaru's cheeks. Gohan   
couldn't help but ogle at her.  
  
"Uh, Gohan? Where are we?" Hotaru asked catching a snowflake in her palm and watching it   
melt.  
  
Gohan scratched the back of his neck and sighed. "I know I'm new at this, but you'd think we'd   
at least land in the same area."  
  
Hotaru was still confused. "What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
Gohan looked at the forest floor. "My dad just taught me his instant transmission trick, but   
I'm not to good at it yet." Gohan sighed.   
  
Hotaru couldn't keep from smiling. "Why don't you let me try?" She asked. Gohan nodded.   
Hotaru took out her brooch that Hades gave her earlier and held it up in the air. "Saturn   
Crystal Power, make-up!" A sudden flash of purple and black light blinded Gohan for a   
moment. He opened his eyes to see a Goddess before him.   
  
Hotaru wasn't in her normal senshi fuku. She had a white bodience that slowly changed color   
to a deep purple short skirt. A silver starburst was on her forehead and another one was in   
the middle of purple wings on her chest. Her purple sailor collar turned into a cape and   
flowed down to her feet. She wore her dark purple lace-up boots and her hair drifted around   
her. In front of her skirt hung a little silver pendent that resembled her planet, Saturn. Her  
eyes looked older and wiser. She was holding her tall glaive and she seemed in wonder about   
her outfit.   
  
"Wow" She breathed looking down at her outfit. She reminded herself of Usagi as her Sailor   
Cosmos form.   
  
Gohan was gaping at the Demi Goddess. She went from beautiful to gorgeous in a matter   
of seconds. He felt an even stronger attraction to her than before, if that was possible.   
"How… What…?" Gohan was so stunned he couldn't even form a sentence. He just   
stared.   
  
Hotaru blushed at his deep gaze. "Take my hand." She commanded softly. Gohan instantly   
obeyed taking up her small hand in his. He noticed her nails were also painted dark   
purple.   
  
Hotaru closed her eyes and concentrated on her princess. She whispered a few words in a   
language that Gohan had never heard. They instantly disappeared in a purple light.   
  
Gohan opened his eyes to find himself in a forest. He saw the yellow dome building in the   
distance that had Capsule Corp. Written on the side in blue. He heard the sounds of a   
battle in the distance. He instantly recognized Trunks ki in that area.   
  
He powered up to saiyajin stage 3. The golden aura and blue sparks surrounded him turning  
his hair golden and to grow longer and spikier. Hotaru admired him as his muscles bulged.   
She then glanced towards the sounds indicating she heard it too. They nodded and started to   
run towards the battle.  
  
***  
  
On a highway, not far from Sataan City, a girl was walking along a highway…  
  
"I can't believe I got out of that tree! I'm so good! I must be the strongest woman in the   
world. After all, Daddy is the strongest man in the world. This is horrible! Why won't anyone   
stop and give me a lift! HEY!" She screamed as a car whizzed by her splashing mud on her.   
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MY NEW DRESS! WAAAAA!"  
  
Drivers on the road sped up as the heard the horrible crying.  
  
***  
  
"Endymion… Stop this!" Usagi cried as the possessed prince slammed his fist into Trunks   
again.   
  
Trunks grunted. He was in super saiyajin stage 2 and still couldn't land a punch. Endymion   
had landed several and Trunks was losing energy and fast. Endymion's normally deep blue   
eyes were red signifying it was Chaos in control.   
  
Usagi closed her eyes and reached for her silver crystal. As much as she didn't want to hurt   
Endymion for old times sake she had to. She couldn't lose Trunks. She has a revelation moments   
before realizing she was one hundred percent in love with Trunks, and she didn't want to lose   
him. She held the crystal close to her pure heart and concentrated on her Cosmos form.   
  
She felt the crystal's power wash over her and a white light flashed through out the park. She   
felt her hair grow longer and turn silver. She opened her eyes to see her Cosmos fuku. She   
held her staff was in her hand.  
  
Chaos stopped his beating and smirked. "I am stronger now princess, your Cosmos form will   
not stop me now!" He laughed.   
  
"But maybe mine will." A voice called across to Chaos. Cosmos turned around and Chaos looked  
a bit ruffled. Trunks looked on in amazement. The Goddess of Ruin was standing at the edge of  
the trees with Gohan in stage super saiyajin 3.  
  
"Hotaru." Cosmos whispered.  
  
Chaos smirked. "Is it the little firefly? Often nicknamed tenshi of death? Here to stop me?   
Oh please. Your pitiful attempts couldn't match mine." Chaos boasted.   
  
Endymion's eyes flashed blue. "I can beat her! With out the golden crystal!" A voice that   
sounded a lot like Mamoru also put in.  
  
"Kuso! Shut up you baka!" Endymion shouted. His eyes flashed red again.  
  
Hotaru narrowed her eyes at the hated foe. She held he glaive in front of her. "I will right   
your wrongs Chaos!" She shouted. Her eyes closed in meditation. She whispered a few   
more words that Cosmos recognized as the lost language of Saturn.   
  
A soft glow emitted from the glaive the suddenly turned to a bright white. The crystal on her   
chest emitted a soft purple light. The dead senshi's crystals glowed their respected color   
and floated away from Hotaru and Usagi.   
  
An intense and brighter light shot out from the Saturn Crystal. A warm glow surrounded   
everyone, even Chaos. A few minutes later it died down and the Goddess collapsed. Gohan   
caught her immediately laying her in his lap. Her eyes flicked and she glanced towards the   
crystals.   
  
Gohan gasped in shock. Where seven crystals had been floating earlier stood seven-shocked   
senshi in their Goddess form. They all resembled Hotaru but each had a different color of   
fuku.   
  
The girl in gold with golden hair spoke. "What the heck? Cosmos? Saturn? WHA! Two Hott   
Hotties!" She gasped and clutched the girl beside her in green and long brown hair in a  
ponytail.   
  
The girl she clutched rolled her eyes! "Minako! Well you are right… that one kind of looks   
like my old boyfriend!" She said dreamily looking at Gohan.   
  
The girl in red with long purple hair rolled her eyes. "Please! Makoto! Minako! You to are  
horrible!" She yelled. The two girls just giggled and smiled innocently at the girl in   
red.  
  
Cosmos was speechless. Right in front of her was her senshi. Her eyes filled with joyous   
tears. "Ohmigosh!" She whispered.  
  
"What the hell?" Chaos yelled. He turned to Hotaru; Gohan was helping her up. "How the   
Hell did you do that?" He yelled glaring at her.   
  
Hotaru smiled grimly at him. "It's a special talent of mine." She told him gesturing to her   
crystal.   
  
Chaos howled in rage. One of the women stepped towards Chaos. She had long dark   
green hair and red eyes and wore black. She held her hand out towards him. Endymion   
screamed as a staff shaped like a key appeared in front of him. A sword and mirror appeared   
along side the staff. Chaos slumped to the ground moaning.   
  
The woman with green hair and two others, one with short blonde hair and the other with wavy   
aqua hair stepped up and grabbed the items. They smiled and held their items happily.   
  
Chaos moaned and stood up. He looked at the senshi and muttered a stream of words. He   
then glared at Hotaru and muttered a few more. He then sprinted forward with his sword   
aimed at Cosmos.   
  
Cosmos screamed as he brought down the sword. There was a blur and Trunks pushed her   
out of the way getting the blade in his shoulder. Trunks grunted in pain as the sword sliced   
his flesh.  
  
Chaos looked down and let out a low laugh at Trunks.   
  
Cosmos's eyes widened in horror. "Nooooo! Trunks!" She screamed.   
  
Trunks smiled at Cosmos. "Usa…" He reached up to caress her cheek.  
  
"Uh, I'm a little lost." Minako whispered loudly.   
  
"Me too." Makoto agreed looking at the bishie man in Cosmos lap.  
  
Cosmos stood up angrily and glared at Endymion. "What? I told him not to mess with my   
women!" He said innocently.   
  
"That's it! You are moon dust!" Cosmos screamed. She gathered white energy in her   
staff and pointed it at Chaos. It shot out enveloping Chaos. He screamed and   
disappeared.   
  
Cosmos looked around surprised. "Uh, I didn't know it would kill him!" She said looking at   
the black dust in the air where Endymion had stood a moment before.   
  
Hotaru couldn't stop from giggling. Soon Gohan joined in. Everyone looked over at the two   
who were laughing as if there was no tomorrow.  
  
"What's up with Hotaru?" Minako whispered loudly again.  
  
"I don't know." Makoto whispered back.  
  
"Well," Hotaru started between giggles, "Hades giggle made Chaos seem giggles so   
giggles powerful and you killed him withgiggles a weak blast."   
  
"I was laughing because Hotaru is so cute when she laughs." Gohan explained.  
  
Hotaru turned to Gohan. "Really?" She asked blushing.  
  
Gohan nodded. Hotaru and Gohan stepped up to each other, Gohan stroked he back as he   
looked down on her.  
  
"Ahem. HOTARU!" Haruka yelled at her 'daughter'.   
  
Hotaru backed away from Gohan guilty, but still yearned for Gohan's touch. "Yes   
Haruka-papa?" She asked meekly.   
  
"I think we all need to talk." Michiru stated. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Gooooooooooooohaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" A voice screeched behind   
them.   
  
Gohan turned around and his eyes widened in fear. It was Videl.  
  
***  
  
To Be Continued! Dun, dun, dun!   
  
Chaos is gone, but NO!   
Videl has arrived!   
What will happen next?   
How will Hotaru take to this leech?   
Find out in the next exciting episode of Dra- oops, go a little carried away!   
I watch too much anime!   
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	7. Videl's Trip to the Zoo with Hotaru...

Ossu minna-san! ARG! You don't know what a hard time I have been having! I soooooo wanted to start   
another fic but more than two at a time is just plain confusing!! So, later this week (it's SPRING BREAK!   
YAHOOOOOOO!) Look for… JUNKYARD WARS!! Escaflowne vs. Sailor senshi!! Bwahahahahhahahaa!   
AND I promised Chibi-chan and myself I wouldn't start it till this is DONE! Yatta!  
  
Oh! And thank Chibi Tenshi for the Zoo scene! (She gave me the idea, but that's all) And A-chan!  
She preread this chapter and told me of my really stupid mistake!   
  
I'd like to thank all my chat buddies (You know who you are…) and anyone who has reviewed my story!   
Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu minna!! (Thank you very much everyone)  
  
I. Do. Not. Own. Sailor Moon. Or. Dragonball Z.   
  
A Favor from Coronus   
  
On the last chapter of A Favor from Coronus…  
  
Hotaru backed away from Gohan guilty, but still yearned for Gohan's touch. "Yes Haruka-papa?" She   
asked meekly.   
  
"I think we all need to talk." Michiru stated. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Gooooooooooooohaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" A voice screeched behind them.   
  
***  
  
Gohan mentally slapped himself. How could he forget about Videl? Her voice is so hard to miss! Gohan   
muttered a few choice full words under his breath before turning around to face the raging psychopath.   
"Videl? What are you doing here?" He asked trying to look innocent. The senshi in the background   
looked at Videl with curiosity.  
  
"Gohan, I've been looking ALL over for you! And I was chased by a mad elephant, and almost eaten by a   
lion, and had to hitch hike to town and…" Videl burst into tears throwing herself at Gohan. Gohan casually   
stepped out of the way as Videl did a face plant into the ground. She sat up with grass hanging out of her   
nose and started to wale again. "I WANT MY DADDY!" She screamed and pulled out a tuff of   
grass.   
  
Hotaru rolled her eyes and tried to refrain herself from knocking the bimbo out with her glaive. "Could you   
possibly lower the decibels?" Hotaru asked nicely. Videl just started crying harder.  
  
A little ways a way were Trunks and Usagi. Usagi was cradling Trunks in her lap. The senshi were   
looking from the crying mad women to the lovesick couple.   
  
"Trunks, are you all right?" Usagi asked brushing a hair out of his eyes.  
  
Trunks looked up at his Goddess. "Yeah, it's only a little wound to the chest. Nothing to big." Trunks   
tried to reassure Usagi. Usagi nodded and placed her hand over his wound. She concentrated on the   
silver crystal and healed Trunks. A silver glow surrounded the two and then Trunks was   
healed.  
  
He sat up to catch a weak Usagi. "Usagi, are you all right?"  
  
Usagi fought to keep her eyes open. "Hai, just … sleepy." She muttered before dropping off into sleep.   
Trunks cradled Usagi lovingly and hugged her. This is when the inner senshi decided they had   
enough.   
  
The four marched over to Trunks and stood before him. "Okay buddy, start talking. Who are you?" Rei   
demanded.  
  
"And why are you with Usagi?" Minako also asked.  
  
"And why was your hair blond and now lilac?" Ami questioned.  
  
"And how did you get so kawaii?" Makoto asked winking.  
  
Trunks blushed. "Well, My name is Trunks. Gohan and I saved Usagi and Hotaru and we helped him get   
rid of Mamoru. I was going through Saiyajin phases. And, it was inherited from my father." Trunks   
answered.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to her? Trying to seduce Odango?"   
  
"Saiyajins?"  
  
"Lilac?"  
  
"Saved from who?" The questions came again.  
  
"I care for Usagi, she's so innocent and sweet and I feel the need to proctect her. Saiyajin is my race,   
like Usagi is a Lunarian. From my father's black hair and my mother's teal, I got lilac, however that worked.   
I saved them from a possessed Mamoru." Trunks paused to breath.   
  
The girls looked at each other before asking a few more.  
  
"Age?"  
  
"Can you protect Usagi?"  
  
"Lilac?" Makoto couldn't get over the lilac hair color.  
  
"Do you have a brother?" Minako asked winking.  
  
"23. Hai, of course I can. Yes my hair IS lilac. No, demo I do have a sister." Trunks was getting tired   
of the questions.  
  
The senshi seemed satisfied, except Minako who was upset he didn't have another kawaii brother. "All   
right Trunks. You seem like a good guy. Now what is going on?" Rei asked.  
  
"Hai, and where are we?" Amy asked looking around the park.  
  
Trunks sighed and set Usagi back down on the bench. This was going to be a long afternoon.   
  
Hotaru was seriously considering beating Videl over the head with her glaive. Videl was now hanging on   
Gohan babbling on a dozen miles a minute not making any sense. Gohan had a miserable expression on   
his face. Hotaru decide to do something before her poor Gohan was driven insane.   
  
"Hey Videl, do you want to take a walk and talk?" Hotaru asked innocently while forming some evil planes   
to get rid of her.   
  
"Soo ka? YATTA!" Videl yelled and hugged Hotaru. Hotaru grimaced and plastered on a fake smile.   
  
"I'll- we'll be back." Hotaru yelled waving and walking towards a big sign that read Saatan's Zoo.  
  
Gohan smiled in wonderment and wondered how his Hotaru could put up with the whiny little monster. His   
smile vanished when Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna marched up to him.   
  
"All right you little ameba. Who are you and what do you want with musume?" Haruka demanded.   
  
Gohan's eyes widened. "Your daughter? Aren't you a little young to have a sixteen year old daughter?"   
Gohan asked.  
  
"She's out adopted daughter." Haruka replied evenly. "Now talk."  
  
"My name is Son Gohan, the son of Son Goku. Trunks and I rescued Hotaru and Usagi from Mamoru   
and I nursed her back to health when he tried to make Swiss cheese out of Hotaru." Gohan   
replied.   
  
"NANI?" The three yelled at once. "Mamoru tried to do what?"   
  
"Oh dear, I did not see this one in the future."  
  
"My poor Hotaru."  
  
Gohan sighed and sat on a bench preparing to tell them the whole story.  
  
***  
  
"Hotaru, thanks for being nice to me. Would you like to meet my daddy? Mr. Saatan? Yes, I am the   
daughter of the greatest warrior on earth." Videl boasted.  
  
Hotaru struggled from pushing her into the lion cage. "Maybe later Videl." She replied walking to the next   
area.   
  
Videl followed and gasped. "OH NO! ELEPHANTS!" She screamed.   
  
Videl tried to run but Hotaru was ready for this opportunity. She brought out her glaive from her space   
pocket and knocked Videl over the head. Videl screamed and fell into the cage with the elephants. From   
there she proceeded to scare the hell out of the elephants and cause a stampede.  
  
The elephant tore down the fence separating them from the hippos. Soon, Videl was being chased by   
Hippos and elephants and screaming at the top of her lungs. Hotaru was rolling on the ground in   
laughter.  
  
Videl leaped over the fence landing in a new pen. She glanced around to see that see was with her.   
She saw swampy ground and water with a few logs floating in the water. She sighed and walked to   
the edge looking at the funny looking logs. Hotaru couldn't help but to laugh harder when she saw   
Videl looking at the crocodiles.   
  
Videl stared at the funny looking log and noticed it started to move… towards her. The head of a   
giant crocodile came above the water and Videl stared in horror before letting out an ear splitting   
scream. Hotaru sighed happily and walked out of the zoo. People were gathering around the croc  
pit watching the girl try to get out.  
  
***  
  
Gohan and Trunks were miserable. Eight girls and being asked all sorts of silly questions surrounded   
them. It had been twenty minutes now and Trunks ached to hold his sleeping Usagi who was still curled   
up on the bench. Gohan yearned for Hotaru to come back. He hoped she had survived twenty minutes   
alone with Videl.  
  
Hotaru walked into the clearing to see her friends surrounding Trunks and Gohan talking a mile a minute.   
Her princess was sleeping peacefully on a bench. Trunks was starring at Usagi and Gohan looked like he   
was thinking. She giggled and walked over to the group.   
  
"Ossu mina. What are you doing?" Hotaru asked. She was in her normal clothes again and she sat on   
the edge of Usagi's bench. Gohan looked ready to sweep her off the bench and kiss the light out of her,   
and Trunks looked relieved that someone sane was here.  
  
"Were are talking to these nice young boys." Setsuna told her standing up.   
  
Hotaru smiled at her and leaped over for a hug. Setsuna hugged her adopted daughter closely. Haruka   
and Michiru stood up to also receive a hug. After Hotaru gave each one a huge squeeze she turned to   
Gohan.   
  
Gohan smiled at her and Hotaru knelt down next to him. "Hi Gohan." She said smiling.  
  
"Hello Hotaru." The senshi watched as the two forgot about everyone around them.  
  
"Did they do anything to you?" Hotaru asked gesturing to her friends while looking over him for burns   
or cuts.   
  
"Well, they did ask me lots of questions, but I don't know if I passed." Gohan told her leaning towards   
her.  
  
Hotaru blushed. "You passed in my book." She whispered lightly leaning towards Gohan. Gohan   
stared at her lips and brought a hand up to her face to stroke her cheeks. Gohan's touch burned   
and sent tingles dancing up and down her spine. He leaned in for a kiss. He gently caressed her lips  
with his and Hotaru made a small sound of pleasure.  
  
"Is she old enough to be kissing boys?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Not in MY book." Haruka grumbled and got up to march over to Gohan and tell him what he thought  
of him now.  
  
"Haruka." Michiru said touching her shoulder. "Leave them be."   
  
Haruka was about to protest when Michiru gave her a stern look. Haruka sighed and sat back   
down.  
  
Trunks smiled at his friend and took the opportunity to go to Usagi. He walked over to the bench and   
sat on the edge. Usagi smiled in her sleep and muttered, "Trunks." Trunks smirked and leaned down to   
kiss her.   
  
Usagi opened her eyes to a warm feeling in her stomach and a kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms   
around Trunks' neck and kissed back. Trunks slid his arms around her waist pulling her up to him. He   
gently ran his tongue long her lips begging for entrance. Usagi opened up to him feeling his probing.   
Usagi went weak with all the passion that was being delivered and she stared into his eyes. She pulled   
away a little and smiled up at him.   
  
"Aishiteru Trunks." She whispered. Trunks looked back with love shining in his eyes and deepened his   
kiss. Usagi's eyes drooped and closed as she enjoyed the feeling of Trunks exploring her and sending   
shivers from her scalp to her toes. 'Aishiteru Usagi.' He thought as he buried himself in her   
further.  
  
Minako glanced from Gohan's gentle kiss and sighed. She turned to Usagi to see if she was awake yet.   
Minako gasped as she saw Trunks making public (not sex peoples) love to Usagi, and Usagi moaning in   
pleasure. She grabbed Rei and Makoto.   
  
"Guys, should we be letting our princess do that?" She asked looking at each of them.   
  
Rei smiled. "Trunks is good for Usagi and Gohan is good for Hotaru. None of them will be   
hurt."  
  
Haruka stood up and pointed at Rei. "You had a vision about this didn't you?" She demanded.  
  
Rei shrunk down and gulped. "H-hai Haruka."   
  
"You knew that MY little Hotaru would be making out with a BOY!" She yelled stalking up to   
Rei.  
  
Rei laughed nervously. "Hai, and Usagi too."  
  
"Soo ka?" Ami asked puzzled.  
  
Rei nodded as Haruka stood in front of her. Ami turned to Setsuna. "Will everything turn out okay?"   
She asked the guardian of time.   
  
Setsuna nodded and smiled. "Haruka is just going to have to accept that Hotaru is in love."  
  
"LOVE?! LOVE?!" She shrieked. "DOES THAT LOOK LIKE LOVE TO YOU?" She shouted pointing to   
Hotaru and Gohan.   
  
Gohan and Hotaru, oblivious to the yelling around them paused for a moment. Gohan smiled down at   
Hotaru. "I love you, Hotaru, my firefly."  
  
Hotaru smiled back, "And I you, Gohan." Gohan leaned down to steal her sweetness again.   
  
"Hai, that looks like love to me." Minako nodded. "Definitely. Don't forget, I AM the Goddess of   
Love."   
  
Haruka sighed in defeat. "My little Hotaru…"  
  
***  
  
The End! YATTA it's DONE! Here comes JUNKYARD WARS! And a little preview for all those curious   
peeps…  
  
Do you want to know what happens when you watch waaaaaaaay to much Junkyard wars because you are   
recording a marathon for your older brother?? COMPLETE INSANITY!!  
  
Goku's Junkyard Wars  
  
A man with Black spiky hair and in an orange gi and a man with brown hair that hung in his prussian blue   
eyes stood in the middle of a huge junkyard. In the background stood two different groups of people   
glaring at each other.  
  
"Gooooooooooood day everyone! My name is Goku, the host of Junkyards Wars. And today is another   
action packed day! At the moment, we have a few of the Sailor Senshi and a few all the way from GAEA!   
This is my assistant, Heero! Heero, why don't you tell everyone what is going to happen today." Goku   
turned to Heero. Heero glared at Goku.  
  
"…"  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"…mnph…"   
  
Heero, are you all right?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Okay… Well, let's introduce the teams! Heero, go ahead."  
  
"…"  
  
"I'LL DO IT!!" Duo rushed onto the screen and grabbed the mike from Goku. "Today we have King Von,   
Alan, Hitomi, Amano, Merle, Princess Millerna and Dillandeau from the planet Gaea!" He gestured to a   
group.  
  
"Where is the fire?? HAAAAHAHAHAHA!" A boy with gray hair cackled.  
  
"Be quiet Dillandeau, this is important. And as a knight of Asteria I will not let you make a fool out of us."   
A man with long blonde hair threatened.  
  
Duo shrugged and turned to the next group. "And here is Usagi, Hotaru, Minako, Mamoru, Makoto, Haruka   
and Ami from Tokyo!"  
  
A girl with long blonde hair done up is odangos jumped up and down waving. "Ossu minna! Okassan!   
Otousan! I'm on TV!"   
  
Another blonde also joined in with the waving. "I can't believe I'm on TV!" She squealed.  
  
"Duo, Omae o koroso for stealing my lines." Heero pulled out a gun and aimed it at Duo.  
  
***  
  
To be continued! That was a preview!! Expect is later!! It WILL be humor!  
  
Now REVIEW!!! PLEASE!! 


End file.
